Brittany Pierce
Brittany Susan Pierce is a New Directions member and a former Cheerio. She is very popular and was one of the top Cheerios. She initially joins the glee club to spy for Sue Sylvester. She is first seen in the episode "Showmance". Brittany's last name remained unknown until the episode Britney/Brittany, when her full name was revealed to be Brittany Susan (S.) Pierce. Along with Santana, she was a recurring character in Season One but was bumped up to a regular in Season Two. Brittany is portrayed by actress Heather Morris. Biography Not much is known about Brittany's personal history (except the fact that she is Dutch, and proud of her heritage). She takes pride in the fact she's made out with the majority of the people at the school (girls and boys). Brittany is a top Cheerio and best friend of Santana. Brittany auditions for New Directions along with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez, much to Will Schuester 's surprise. After joining Glee, Brittany appears, at first, to be as malicious and man pulative as Quinn and Santana, but she quickly assimilates with the Glee group, forming acquaintances, if not friendships, with the less popular students. Brittany appears as a stereotypical 'dumb' blonde, a little bit of an airhead, unable to tell her left from her right and, at times, is oblivious to the events going on around her. Yet, despite being a bit of a follower to more imposing personalities like Quinn, Brittany appears to be less cruel than other cheerleaders. Brittany used to feel like she was living under the shadow of Britney Spears because of Brittany's full name, Brittany S. Pierce, which she turns it into Britney Spears. In the episode Britney/Brittany though, she embraces her inner Britney Spears and teaches her that she is the most talented glee club member. 'Season One': .]] In "Showmance", Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing "Push It" in a school assembly. She, along with Quinn and Santana, audition for New Directions, performing background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer", becoming Sue's spies in the club. She also attends the Celibacy Club. In "Acafellas", Brittany and Santana are given orders to destroy Glee Club, encourage Mercedes to go out with Kurt, and convince the other members to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. Brittany goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing." In "Preggers", Brittany and Tina help Kurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyonce's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she quickly announces her first line saying that Kurt has joined the school's football team as kicker, which slightly annoys Kurt as he would now have to join the football team. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Brittany performs background vocals in "Last Name" and "Somebody to Love" with the rest of New Directions. In "Vitamin D", Terri gives Brittany and the other girls drugs which make them more energetic. She performs background vocals in "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". In "Throwdown", Sue splits the Glee Club into two groups. She puts the minorities on her side leaving Will with only five singers and they perform "No Air". When he only gives Rachel and Finn solos, Quinn tells Brittany and Puck that Will obviously doesn't like minorities and they defect to Sue's group, leaving Will with only three singers. She performs background vocals in "Keep Holding On". In "Mash-Up", Brittany, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move" and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. In "Wheels", the Glee Club raises money by putting on a bake sale in order to get a bus to take Artie to sectionals. Brittany thinks it's a bad idea because she finds recipes confusing. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester gets the Glee kids to spend several hours a day in wheelchairs in order to make them realize how hard it is for Artie to be in a wheelchair. During these events, Brittany (who within the course of a day, "lost" her wheelchair) reveals to have a sweet and caring friendship with Becky Jackson, a girl who suffers from Down Syndrome. While Quinn, Puck and Santana look at Becky with disgust, Brittany is oblivious to it, and buys Becky a cupcake from the Glee bake sale. Puck cruelly implies that the friendship between Becky and Brittany is because Brittany cheats off of Becky's mathematics papers in school. In "Ballad", Brittany is chosen as Santana's ballad partner which she seems overjoyed about, and is later seen singing "Lean On Me" with the rest of the glee club for Finn and Quinn. In "Hairography", Brittany watches the girls from Jane Addams Academy sing Bootylicious while using Hairography. Mr. Schuester calls on Brittany to teach the club Hairography, as she is the only member who can do it. She performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with the Glee Club. In "Mattress", she is cast in a local mattress commercial, in which she performs background vocals in "Jump". During the filming of the commercial she performs several impressive acrobatic stunts. She performs background vocals in "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", Brittany lets slip that she and Santana are helping Sue spy but she didn't think she would use it against the Glee Club. She also accidentally mentions that she and Santana have slept together. She waves to someone during Haverbrook's performance of "Don't Stop Believin'". She is asked to help choreograph New Directions' new sectionals numbers. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". She is also shown listening in with the rest of New Directions as they listen to the judges' comments. In "Hell-O" Sue assigns Brittany and Santana to start dating Finn in order to shame Rachel and force her to leave the Glee Club. They go on a date and start talking about how the boys at the school (including Finn) should stop dating ugly girls like Rachel and start dating popular and prettier girls like themselves. Finn is asked to leave by Santana while the two Cheerios stay at the restaurant with his credit card. Later, they find out that Finn is now finished with Rachel because she is now dating Vocal Adrenaline's Jesse St James. They are also asked by Sue to spread it around the Glee Club. Brittany is last seen perfoming background vocals in the Beatles classic, Hello, Goodbye. In "The Power of Madonna", Sue asks her Cheerleaders to copy her role model, Madonna, by dating younger men. Brittany takes this task seriously and starts dating her sister's seven year old friend from soccer. Santana, annoyed that she can't get a younger man, listens to Brittany who advises her to date Finn as he is younger than her. At first, Santana is against this, but after hearing from Brittany that taking a man's virginity gets a man to trust you, she persuades Finn to lose the "big V". Later, when Jesse St James joins the Glee Club, Brittany is curious as to whether he is Mr Schuester's son. She performs background vocals in Express Yourself, and Like a Prayer. In "Home", Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. Later, she is seen cuddling with Santana when Kurt sings A House Is Not A Home. In "Bad Reputation", a list gets out ranking the glee club on their social status and hotness, Brittany is ranked fourth which doesn't make sense to her because she's made out with everyone at school. She teams up with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt as they didn't even make it on the "Glist" and hatch a plan to get them higher on the Glist. They then intend to cause havoc in the library where they perform U Can't Touch This, but this fails when the librarian ends up enjoying their performance. She also performs backup vocals in Ice Ice Baby and briefly appears as an angel along with Santana in Rachel's home-made video in which she sings Run Joey Run. In "Laryngitis", Brittany is turned on by Kurt's new style and gives him an opportunity to "tap this" so that she can have a "perfect record" of making out with everyone. Kurt invites Brittany around his house where they make out to discover if he really is gay - in which Brittany claims to be "turned on" by people kissing her armpits. Soon after, Kurt's dad interrupts them which is what Kurt planned would happen. At school, Kurt and Brittany walk down the corridor holding hands. After talking with his dad, Kurt presumably breaks up with Brittany. In "Dream On", Brittany is only seen briefly she dances along with Artie in Safety Dance and performs backup vocals in Dream a Little Dream. In "Theatricality", Brittany, along with the other girls and Kurt, gets inspired by Lady GaGa and as a result, they perform the radio hit "Bad Romance" wearing a selection of her classic costumes. Brittany wears a light jacket, black leggings and a lobster shaped as a hat and glasses. She is shown to be very proud of her costume, commenting that she looks awesome (and Rachel looks terrible). In "Funk", Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios fall into depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. Brittany is now more confused than usual and this results in her begging the unpopular students to help her and even wearing her Cheerio's outfit backwards. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win nationals, which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy around to Will, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give Up the Funk. In "Journey," Brittany along with the others go round to Will's house to discuss song choices but instead she tells them that Sue said, "I am going to crush glee club" which knocks everyone down, however they all go to Regionals and she performs background vocals in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)". However, they lose at Regionals and Glee club will now be cancelled. But as a gift for Mr Schue after all his hard work they all decide to sing "To Sir, With Love". After Sue asks Figgins not to axe glee club he decides to keep it for an extra year and the news excites everyone including Brittany and Santana. [[Season Two|'Season Two']] In Season 2, Heather Morris, who plays Brittany, has been upgraded to a series regular. In episode 1, Audition, Brittany reveals that she spent her summer lost in the sewers. Under the guidance of Sue, she later accuses Coach Beiste of sexual harassment, but on Will's insistence, admits she made it up and that actually, she wanted to touch Beiste's breasts. In episode 2, Britney/Brittany, it is revealed that Brittany's full name is Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pierce) which is why she doesn't like talking about the pop star because she feels over-shadowed by her, giving Will Schuester the excuse he needs to avoid doing Britney numbers. She also states that she lives in the shadow of Britney, (Brittany S. Pierce=S+Pierce=Brittany Spears). Episode 2 also features Brittany's first solo in Glee. When Emma's new boyfriend Carl comes to teach the Glee kids about dental hygiene, we find out that Brittany doesn't brush her teeth, but rinses her mouth with soda instead (she mentions that she thought Dr. Pepper was a dentist). Carl states that she has the worst teeth he has ever seen, with 68 cavities; having full hands of work with them, he gives Brittany anesthesia, during which she sings her very first solo in I'm a Slave 4 U (which she wears all famous Britney Spears costumes, including the infamous diamond bodysuit). Next day, she's back at the dentist's, this time with Santana, insisting to give them both anesthesia (although Santana has perfect teeth), under which they sing Me Against The Music. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future; she does get to perform a solo in Toxic. In episode 3, Grilled Cheesus, it is revealed that she's religious and prays and, showing how caring she really is, tries to help Kurt by giving him a book that she wrote about heart attacks to give to the doctors. She and Santana also report to Sue about what has happened to Kurt and his dad. She performs back up vocals in'' One of Us. In episode 4, Duets, Santana Lopez refuses to do a duet with Brittany, saying she made out with her just because Puck isn't around (he's in a juvenile detention center). She is obviously hurt and starts dating Artie Abrams to make Santana jealous. While practicing for their duet at her place, Artie wants to break up with Brittany because he realizes he isn't over Tina Cohen-Chang yet. Brittany then lifts Artie out of his chair and onto the bed and suggests that she take his virginity, and he accepts. When jealous Santana tells Artie that sex doesn't mean nearly as much to Brittany as it does to him, he ends the relationship and pulls them out of the duet competition. However, it appears later that Brittany does care for Artie as she's later seen sadly watching him as he passes by her with Finn Hudson . In episode 5, Rocky Horror Glee Show, the glee club is doing The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Brittany is given the role of Columbia. Brittany and Santana are later seen spying on Will and Emma rehearsing ''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me where they make fun of Emma Pillsbury for being a virgin, and perform a few lines in the song, thus recreating the scene from the movie. Also, Brittany performs a short solo in Time Warp. In episode 6, Never Been Kissed, Artie realizes that he does want Brittany back so he asks Noah "Puck" Puckerman for help. They both end up going on a date with Brittany and Santana to Breadstix where Brittany tries to flirt with Artie but which Artie does not react, she later performs Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer singing backup vocals. In episode 7, The Substitute, Will imagines Brittany, and the rest of the glee club, as being five years old. Later, she introduces herself to Holly Holliday as Mike Chang as a joke. While in Sue's office, she says that Will taught her the second half of the alphabet because she previously stopped at M&N due to the fact that they sounded too similar and frustrated her. She sings backup vocals in Singing In the Rain/Umbrella and Forget You. In episode 8, Furt, it is revealed that she is officially dating Artie. She attends Burt and Carole's wedding and sings backup vocals in Marry You and Just the Way You Are. In episode 9, Special Education, she and Mike Chang are chosen to dance together at Sectionals. Artie finds Brittany standing in the corner of an empty classroom and she confesses that she thinks performing her dance number at Sectionals is just too much pressure for her. Artie then gives her his "magic comb" and Brittany thanks Artie for being "the best boyfriend ever" and kisses him on the cheek. Tina confronts Artie telling him that Brittany might be cheating on him with Mike. Artie tries to ask her if Brittany wants to go to the movies to prove that Tina is wrong but she declines his offer. At Sectionals, Artie confronts her for commiting adultery, and Brittany confesses. While waiting for the curtains to go up, Brittany is seen stretching, and Artie asks her why she did it. Brittany, thinking adultery means being stupid like "a dolt", apologizes for thinking that. Artie realizes he was wrong and asks why she was avoiding him. Brittany explains that she lost his magic comb after motocross practice and was afraid to face him. Artie then confesses that he found the comb on the floor and was on his way to the trash when he decided to give it to Brittany. Brittany is astonished that he let her use the comb. Artie tells her she doesn't need a magic comb, because she is magic to him. She smiles and kisses him, and declares her performance for Artie. During Sectionals, Brittany and Mike perform a spectacular show in ''Valerie''. In the episode A Very Glee Christmas, Artie finds out that Brittany still believes in Santa. Artie wants her to keep believing so he and some of the other glee club members take her to the mall to see Santa. When it's Brittany's turn, she tells Santa the only thing she wants for Christmas is for Artie to walk. Artie knows it can't happen so he asks Coach Beiste to dress up as Santa to tell Brittany she can't make Artie walk. She does this and gives Brittany patience instead. Disappointed Brittany tells Artie she doesn't see a reason to believe in Santa anymore because he can't make Artie walk. Artie tells her he is fine, but she still says it's not fair that he can't walk. Artie takes her home and they find a ReWalk for Artie under her Christmas tree. Later, Brittany and Artie go back to the glee club room to tell the rest of the club what happened. She is overjoyed as she watches Artie walk and as a result, regains her holiday cheer and has a merry Christmas! In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Brittany first appears doing the dancing number California Gurls along with her fellow Cheerios, but later she (along with Santana and Quinn) is forced by Sue to choose between the Cheerios and Glee club, with the risk of being shoot and killed by a giant cannon so Sue can win the cheerleading regionals competitions. At first, she chooses the Cheerios but when Finn arrives and asks her if it really worth to risk her life instead of doing something she loves, she chooses Glee Club and tells Sue that she's quitting the Cheerios. She arrives in time to perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll and supports the football team along with the other girls. ]] In Silly Love Songs Brittany is seen comforting Santana after Rachel makes a remark about Santana becoming a stripper in the future. Later Artie sings'' P.Y.T.'' to her to declare he loves Brittany. In Comeback Brittany is paid by Rachel to dress like her. Brittany does so, but manages to make Rachel's little girl and granny hybrid style of dressing more fashionable making every girl in the school copy it. Rachel is furious and confronts her, but Brittany tells her the truth about what everyone thinks about her and what she thinks of her before walking away. Brittany also assists Lauren for her first solo I Know What Boys Like dancing along with Tina. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Brittany attends Rachel party and Finn classifies her as the "drunk that turns into a stripper" while she danced and Artie threw her money. She also shared a kiss with Sam in Rachel's spin the bottle game, until Santana pulled them apart. After feeling bad, she drinks a little more while doing Blame It (On The Alcohol) with New Directions. At the end of the assembly, Brittany has her own solo Tik Tok for the alcohol awareness week at the school. While singing, she says to Rachel that she doesn't feel good and ended up vomiting at Rachel. In Sexy, Brittany is concerned that she might be pregnant because she had seen a stork by her window the night before. Holly addresses this and breaks into song with the number Do You Wanna Touch Me Brittany and Santana dance back up for her. While Brittany stays over at Santana's, she asks her about what their relationship between each other means and is wondering if they should talk to Holly about it. She eventually agrees and they both meet with Holly to discuss the matter. Brittany explains she doesn't know how she feels about it because Santana never seems to want to talk about it. Holly advises them to get it out in song and Santana has a song already chosen for the event, but she needs Holly's help. They sing Landslide and at the end of it, Brittany asks if Santana really meant it all. She tells her yes and they hug, Santana claiming that she doesn't suddenly want to be labeled from this leaving Brittany concerned. Afterwords, Santana approaches Brittany and tells her what's really going on and that she just wants to be with Brittany. Santana is worried about what others will think of them though. Brittany is slightly confused by it at first, but when she understands she tells Santana that she loves her too, but she loves Artie as well and she can't just leave him. She tries to hug Santana, but she is pushed away. In Original Song, Brittany approaches Santana and informs her that she misses being friends with her. In this scene, bags are prominent under Brittany's eyes, suggesting a lack of sleep, possibly from concern on this subject. Santana declines and tells her that she's currently writing a song for Sam. Sue interupts them and as they turn to open their lockers, dirt falls all over both of them. Brittany can be seen during the proformances of ''Trouty Mouth'', ''Big Ass Heart'', and ''Hell to the No''. She sings background vocals in ''Loser Like Me''. She is seen happy when New Directions won regionals. Personality While as a Cheerio, Brittany could be expected to come across as cruel, she is generally a kind, generous and caring person as demonstrated by her friendship with Becky, which may have only been because Becky lets her cheat in class. She was also willing to put her life on the line when Sue convinced her to launch herself of a human cannon to help "mama cannon" support her family. Any form of cruelty tends to spawn from the influences of her more mean-spirited friends, such as Santana, though often she's largely unaware of what she's really doing. While proudly promiscuous, Brittany has an innocent and fragile demeanor. She depends on the guidance of others, most notably her best friend, Santana, to the point that during the summer holidays, she gets lost in the sewers. She has an aversion to violence, particularly between her friends. As the ultimate 'dumb blonde', Brittany speaks without any mental filter, often resulting in unexpected statements, such as, "I'm pretty sure my cat's reading my diary" . She also expresses a lack of basic knowledge and common sense. This often results in her doing stupid things such as attempting to put the toilet paper back on the rolls. She is, however, aware of her lack of intelligence as evidenced in Duets where she calls Puck dumb while laughing and saying, "And that's coming from me!" Brittany is an accomplished dancer and often helps to choreograph some of New Directions' routines. She has some childish characteristics such as believing in Santa with all her heart and is extremely gullible as evidenced when Artie convinced her that his comb was magical and would help the glee club when competing. Her best friend is Santana who is noticeably protective of Brittany and only Santana understands her childish actions. Brittany seems to be bisexual as she has admitted to being in love with both Santana and Artie, however she refuses to break up with Artie to be with Santana. Songs ,' dresses up in a similar red catsuit like Britney in 'Oops!... I Did It Again.']] Season Two Solos * I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney/Brittany) '' * Tik Tok ''(Blame It On The Alcohol) Solos (In A Duet) *Me Against the Music (Santana) (Britney/Brittany) Solos (In A Group Number) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Horror Glee Show) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * Landslide'' (Sexy)'' Trivia *Still plays with her Barbie dolls. *Considered the best female dancer in glee. *Still believes in Santa Claus *Considered the stupidest girl in WMHS. *Has made out with or had sex with every boy in WMHS, including Kurt. *Is the second girl to think she's pregnant in the glee club. *Used to deface the Glee Club's picture in the yearbook. *Has a cat, named Charity, that she suspects is reading her diary. *Sometimes forgets her middle name. *Has forgotten "how to move". *Never brushes her teeth (in Britney/Brittany, she says she uses Dr. Pepper as mouthwash, saying she thought 'Dr. Pepper' was a dentist). *Has dated, gone out with, had sex, or has made out with every male in glee except Jesse. *Along with Tina, Brittany has had the least solos of any glee female. (Unless you count her dance in Valerie as a solo). *Along with Tina, Brittany has dated Mike Chang and Artie Abrams but in reverse order (Tina dated Artie then Mike, Brittany in reverse). *Believes in children's tales and make-believe (shown in Special Education and A Very Glee Christmas). *Is extremely gullible, often believing anything you tell her no matter how ridiculous. *Is a "girl who turns into a stripper" drunk. *Is a member of the Motocross team, or at least goes to Motocross practice. *Was a member of the celibacy club. *Believes herself to have been abducted by aliens and probed (Britney/Brittany). *Didn't know the last half of the alphabet until Will Scheuster taught it to her, as she had "stopped after M and N" because she found them to be too similar and was then confused (The Substitute). *Does not know how to read a calendar, and doesn't seem to know what season it is. *Is in love with Santana Lopez and Artie Abrams. *Believes that the stork delivers babies. *Her Favorite Song is " My Headband", by Rachel Berry. *In Original Song, pretends to drink from the slushie, despite it being confetti. Relationships Santana Lopez Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship See also: Santana Lopez Brittany and Santana are best friends, sometimes with benefits. They're often seen linking their pinkies together and cuddling. They're both members of the Celibacy Club. During "Ballad", both are excited to be paired together for the assignment. In "Sectionals", whilst on a five-way conversation with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt, Artie, and Santana, Brittany admits to the others on her cell phone that she and Santana have slept together. In Duets, she and Santana are shown making out and Brittany asks her if she would like to sing Melissa Etheridge's "Come to My Window" as their duet. Santana has a "gay panic" and claims she didn't love her and she was only doing it because Puck wasn't around, even though Brittany didn't even mentioned love. In Sexy, we find out that Brittany has been still having sex with Santana even when dating Artie, because "the plumbing is different." Brittana pushes Santana to talk to someone about their relationship because it confuses her. Around the end of the episode, Santana confesses to Brittany that she loves her and wants to be with only her. Brittany tells Santana that she loves her too, but has feelings for Artie as well and doesn't want to hurt him because it wouldn't be right. She says that as soon as they break up, she will be all hers, "proudly so." Kurt Hummel When Kurt tries to impress his Dad by appearing more masculine, Brittany offers to make out with him as she has made out with everyone except him because she always thought he was a 'capital-G Gay'. The two share a very brief relationship, which ends when Kurt finally accepts, with his father's encouragement, that he cannot change himself, nor should he. Wes Brody In "Power of Madonna", Brittany reveals that she is dating her seven year old sister's friend from soccer. They probably broke up after the episode, as he is never mentioned again. Noah Puckerman Sometime prior to sleeping with Quinn, Puck admitted to having a sexual relationship with Brittany. Artie Abrams Main Article: Artie-Brittany Relationship In the episode Duets, Brittany starts dating Artie to make Santana jealous. She also ends up taking his virginity, which upsets him because she has done it many times with many other people and it doesn't mean anything to her, causing him to break up with her. However, she is later seen sadly watching him as he passes by her, hinting that she does feel something for him. Or that she at least feels guilty about how she treated him, with regards to how it mirrors Santana's treatment of her. In the episode Never Been Kissed, Artie tells Puck that he wants her back. They end up going on a double date. In the episode Furt, Brittany and Artie get back together and seem very happy to be dating again. When Tina asks if they are officially dating, Brittany says "deal with it." The couple are also seen smiling and dancing during Sway at the wedding and constantly show displays of affection. Mike Chang In the episode Mash-Up, it appears that Mike and Brittany had some sort of relationship going on. When Mike decides to choose Glee over football, Brittany runs to give him a hug. They also have many background moments and are often paired up together, most likely because of their similar dancing abilities.. At one point, they are also thought to be having an affair with each other when they are practicing a routine for sectionals, but this proves to be false. Sexuality Brittany has dated boys including West Brody, her sister's friend from soccer, who is apparently considerably younger than she is. It's implied that she and West Brody have broken up since in Power of Madonna. She is later upset to have been placed fourth on the "Glist", a list ranking Glee Club members in order of promiscuity, commenting that she's made out with all the girls and boys at the school including the school janitor (Bad Reputation). She appears to have a fetish for people kissing her armpits (Laryngitis). She also claims that she wants to touch coach Beiste's boobs (Audition) and she thinks Britney Spears is "hot" (Britney/Brittany). Along with the confession during the cellphone conversation that her and Santana are having sex. Also in Duets, Brittany is seen in bed making out with Santana. Through both seasons Brittany is known to be bisexual at this point, due to the episode Sexy (See Brittany-Santana Relationship) Quotations ''Main Article: ''Brittany's Quotations Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Former Cheerio Category:Main Characters Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Heather Morris Category:Brittana Category:Former Cheerio